


happy birthday "mate"

by thebutterflycatcher



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Humor, Im tired, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, happy birthday harry styles, here you go, i was amused, idk if it's funny or not, larry - Freeform, louis finally tweeted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebutterflycatcher/pseuds/thebutterflycatcher
Summary: In honor of Harry's birthday and Louis finally tweeting him happy birthday...





	

“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry mumbles, rolling over in bed, hand grasping empty sheets as he sleepily blinks one eye open. Louis isn’t next to him in bed, though, rather only an indentation from where his smaller body had been resting during the night.

For a moment Harry pauses, hurt traveling unconsciously from his brain and settling in his stomach where it mingles with a feeling of anxiety. Had Louis gone? Had he left him on his birthday?

He’d promised he’d stay, at least for the day.

Harry lay still for a moment, debating whether to get up and text him. With a sigh he shuffled out of bed, reaching down and yanking a pair of ratty adidas sweatpants that were too tight - and probably belonged to Louis - on before moving towards the hallway.

In the hallway Harry could briefly make out the sound of boiling water or possibly a kettle. He frowned as he approached the kitchen. Without Louis, no one else was suppose to be inside the house. 

Harry glanced around, the only objects able to be lifted were a guitar and an old vintage vase. Harry reached for the guitar - one of Niall’s - Harry wondered how angry Niall would be if he knew Harry was going to use it as a weapon to defend himself against a crazy axe murderer in his house. Then again, it was his birthday, Niall would forgive him - he hoped.

Harry slung the guitar over his shoulder, bracing it as he crept along the hallway. He peeked one eye around the door frame, taking in the kitchen. It was dark inside, the only glow coming from a lit up screen at the center of the table.

The phone was clutched in the hands of a person, who was crouched over it.

“Louis?” Harry asked, lowering the guitar.

Louis glanced up from his phone, taking in the sight of Harry dressed in only his sweatpants clutching a guitar like a sword.

“What were you planning to do with that?” He asked gesturing at the guitar, “Beat me over the head?”

“I thought you were a robber,” Harry replied, lowering it to the ground.

“Do all robbers you know make tea in the middle of the night?”

“Do most normal people you know make tea in the middle of the night?” Harry pouted approaching Louis.

“It’s technically morning,” Louis replied, gesturing at the time on his Iphone.

“It’s 2 o’ clock,” Harry whined.

“I’m still on London time,” Louis said. Harry reached down, arms sliding over Louis’s shoulders to latch around his neck as he hugged him from behind.

“What are you doing on your phone?” Harry asked, bending to kiss Louis gently on the neck.

“Writing a tweet,” Louis said, setting the phone on the table as he adjusted the angle of his neck to give Harry more access.

“Hmmm,” Harry murmured.

“A birthday tweet,” Louis clarified, blinking an eye open to stare at Harry.

“Careful now, Lou, don’t break the internet,” Harry warned with a sigh as he stood up. He moved towards the kettle, removing it and proceeding to pour the water into a cup.

“Guess what it says,” Louis said standing up and approaching Harry.

“‘Still not as old as I am’” Harry muttered sarcastically. Louis let out a laugh. 

“Very funny,” Louis grinned, reaching for the tea. “I was thinking more like ‘Happy birthday my harry, I love you.’”

“I’m thinking that would lead to a lot of meetings,” Harry said.

“Then what do you suggest I write?” Louis asked, reaching for his phone and pressing the delete button. 

“I suggest you stop tweeting and do something else with your hands,” Harry said with a smirk, grabbing the phone and putting it on the table as he pulled Louis closer to him.

“I think we will definitely break the internet if I tweet that,” Louis said with a cackle as he leaned forward to kiss Harry, hands reaching to grab Harry’s hair, tugging him closer.

 

Harry woke up the next morning with Louis curled around him snoring softly in his ear. Harry reached for his phone, glancing at the notifications and laughing when he sees what Louis had tweeted.

“@Harry_Styles happy birthday mate! Have a sick night”

They’re already trending.

Harry hits retweet before tossing his phone off the side of the bed and turning over to kiss Louis.

“Pretty sure we still broke the internet” Harry said with a grin cuddling closer to Louis.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if that was funny, ridiculous, or weird. Tbh it's really late at night and I was really bored. In my head though this is what happened - let me know what you think ? :)
> 
> * Not edited, probably changes tenses, sorry if that bugs you I'll try and fix it later ...


End file.
